Devienette
by SombralRose
Summary: Devienette Devienette


Ce OS pour les Nuits de l'Ecriture du ForumFrancophone, a été écrit. Plus amples informations sur mon profile, sont.

Parler en Yoda à partir de maintenant, je fais. Journée spéciale, c'est. Devoir vous accrocher, vous allez ^^

Thème : devinette.

- Granger ?

- …

- Granger ?

- …

- Eh oh, la terre appelle Grangie chérie !

- Quoi ? Soupira Hermione.

- J'ai une devinette pour toi. Drago Malfoy s'ennuyait lourdement en étude et ça se voyait. Qu'elle idée de répartir les places pour l'étude. Chourave n'avait pas été très inspirée. Rapprochement des maisons, ou punition selon Drago. De toute façon le mal était fait, affectation ? A sa droite d'Hermione Granger, à sa gauche Hannah Habott et en face de lui Colin Crivey.

- Je suis occupée. Répondit Hermione concentrée sur ses devoirs à rendre pour le mois prochain.

- Quoi tu rigoles, tu as plus d'avance que les profs ! S'exclama Drago en chuchotant.

- C'est faux. J'ai pas d'avance sur eux, et puis rien n'est acquis, surtout pas la connaissance. S'insurgea la rouge et or.

- Tu es désespérante. Vois ces devinettes comme une façon d'élargir tes connaissances. Lui répondit-il. Tu pourras les raconter fièrement à Potty et Weasley.

- Racontes-les à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Mais t'es la seule qui pourrait les comprendre ! Tenta-t-il. Et il avait réussi, l'attention était attirée, c'était fragile mais établit.

- Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

- Vois-tu, j'ai confisqué… me regarde pas comme ça, je faisais mon devoir de préfet… bref, j'ai confisqué des friandises à un petit moldu.

- Moldu ? demanda-t-elle étonnée.

- Sang-de-bourbe c'est uniquement pour toi. Répondit-il. Bref, sur les friandises, il y avait des devinettes. Elles sont drôles et pas trop compliquées pour ton esprit inférieur de sang-de-bourbe.

- Après ce que tu viens de dire, tu crois que je vais répondre à tes devinettes pour enfant ? S'énerva-t-elle.

- Tout doux le chaton, pourquoi ne pas jouer, ça te reposerai l'esprit. Sourit-il, ironique et sarcastique.

- Une et tu me laisses ?

- Trois ?

- Deux ?

- Vendu. Il sourit, il avait gagné. Enfin, il allait poser deux devinettes. C'était déjà ça, surtout quand on s'ennuie.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute. Capitula-t-elle en posant sa plume, il n'avait pas tort, une pause ne la tuerait pas.

- Tu ne fais que ton devoir… c'est bon, j'arrête… alors… Que mettent les rongeurs pour sortir le soir ?

- Aucune idée, j'ai chat, les rongeurs, il en fait son festin, donc j'ai pas trop le temps de les étudier.

- Allez, fait au moins semblant de chercher cinq minutes. Supplia-t-il presque.

- Je ne sais pas, une fourrure de chat ?

- Serais-tu obsédée par les chats ? Rigola-t-il.

- Je donne ma langue au chat ! Sourit-elle.

- Très bien, ils mettent du masque à rat… Il semblait dubitatif.

- Visiblement tu ne sais pas ce que c'est du mascara. Sourit-elle de plus belle.

- On peut pas tout savoir Grangie ! Moldu ?

- Oui, c'est du maquillage.

- Et tu en portes là ? demanda-t-il, intéressé.

- Oui.

- Où ça ? S'enquit-il de plus en plus intéressé par ce maquillage. Pourtant elle ne semblait pas maquillée.

- Sur les cils. Ca les mets en valeur… Tu fais quoi là ? Paniqua-t-elle.

- Bah, je vois rien, alors je m'approche. On dirait pas que soit maquillée, ça change de Pansy. Répondit-il en s'approchant toujours plus. Tu la colle sur un mur blanc, son visage reste peint dessus. Sourit-il. Ah je vois, ce que ça fait ! S'excita-t-il comme un enfant.

- Et depuis quand tu apprécies les inventions moldues ?

- Oh ça va, juste un peu de curiosité. Ca n'a jamais tué personne. J'allais te faire un compliment mais finalement je ne le ferai pas. Bouda-t-il.

- Très bien. Salut. Amorça-t-elle.

- Tu veux pas savoir ce que j'allais dire ? Interrogea-t-il, envieux de la retenir un peu plus.

- Non.

- Bah pourquoi ?

- Tu as dit que tu ne me le dirais pas, je te fais confiance là-dessus. Rétorqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Très bien si tu le prends comme ça. Se vexa-t-il. Il se leva à son tour, et ils quittèrent la salle d'étude encore pleine.

- Salut Malfoy.

- Salut, et puis tu devrais rester avec juste du masque à rat, ça te va bien.

Elle la quitta au détour du couloir, la laissant plantée là. Finalement, il l'avait dit son compliment. Elle sourit et rejoignit son dortoir.

Blagues Carambar remercier, je dois ^^

Crevée, je suis. Mal aux trapèzes, j'ai. Aimer j'espère, vous allez.

YODAROSE ^^


End file.
